


An Unexpected Day Care

by KitKat76



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by fan art, The Hobbit - Freeform, day care au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspried by some particularly cute fan arts, this story follows little Bilbo Baggins as he goes attends Erebor Day Care. What he doesn't know, is that he will be making the most unlikely of friends.</p><p>I FOUND THE ART THAT INSPIRED THIS!<br/>http://kadeart.tumblr.com/post/45345134201/thorin-oakenbucket-the-leader-of-erebor-class-to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down Misty Mountain

In a house on a hill, there lived a hobbit. This hobbits name was Bilbo Baggins. He was four years old and going to his very first day at Erebor Day Care. He could have gone to Hobbiton Day Care, but Erebor was closer to where Bilbo's mother worked. He was closing the last button on his light blue shirt when his mother found him.

 

"All dressed and ready my sprout?" Belladonna Baggins asked.

 

"Yes mama." Bilbo answered.

 

"And you know that at three o'clock, I'll get off work to take you home?" She asked.

 

"Yes mama." Bilbo said, fixing his shirt.

 

"That's my brave little Bilbo." Belladonna said, patting his shoulder.

 

She lifted him up and put him in his car seat. The drive was steady as they took the smooth twist and turns down to Misty Mountain Road. The first thing Bilbo saw was the picture of a mountain with a forest and hills below it. Belladonna parked the car and carried Bilbo inside the building. A kind looking man with a long grey beard and hair tied back smiled at them.

 

"Belladonna Baggins. It has been far too long." He said with a warm smile.

 

"Hello Gandalf. I'm here to drop off my son." She said with an equally warm smile, then looked at Bilbo. "Bilbo. This is Gandalf Grey. He's going to be looking after you. Say good morning."

 

Bilbo clutched to his mother's shirt and looked to the man.

 

"G-good morning." Bilbo said shyly.

 

"What do you mean good morning? Do you mean to say you feel good this morning or that this is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf asked.

 

Bilbo furrowed his brow in thought, making Gandalf smile.

 

"Don't think on it too much Bilbo, my boy. I'm just a silly old man." Gandalf said, making his voice sound ancient on the last part.

 

Bilbo giggled and was set on the ground. Belladonna gave him a kiss on the head and tousled his honey curls.

 

"Promise to be a good boy and listen to Gandalf." She said standing.

 

Belladonna was about to step out the door, when she turned to face her son.

 

"And Bilbo?" She asked, waiting for him to look into her eyes. "Don't forget to make friends!"

 

With that last advice Belladonna Baggins left for work, Bilbo gripping Gandalf's hand.


	2. Meet the Company!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets the company!

With that last advice Belladonna Baggins left for work, Bilbo gripping Gandalf's hand.

 

"Come now Bilbo. Why don't you help me take some snacks to the others?" Gandalf asked.

 

Bilbo nodded and followed Gandalf to the kitchen. Gandalf gave him a tray of sliced apples and led him down the halls to a door labeled "Oak Class". Gandalf opened the door and Bilbo stared. The class had nothing but dwarflings. Gandalf had Bilbo put the tray of apple slices on a long table and the dwarfs took their seats.

 

"Everyone! I'd like to introduce Bilbo Baggins! He'll be joining our class from now on." Gandalf said. "He is a Hobbit and must be treated gently. So no rough housing."

 

Gandalf's gaze fell on two dwarves, a blonde and brunette.

 

"Go ahead and say hello Bilbo." Gandalf encouraged.

 

"He-hello." Bilbo said meekly.

 

"Hi! I'm Bofur! That's my brother Bombur, and my cousin Bifur!" A dwarf with a hat said, pointing to two of the dwarves.

 

"I'm Ori, and those are my big brothers, Dori and Nori." A dwarf with knitted mittens said.

 

"I'm Balin, and that's my brother Dwalin." A white haired dwarf said.

 

“I’m Fili!” The blonde dwarf said.

 

“And I’m Kili!” The brunette dwarf added.

 

“And this-“ Fili gestured to the head of the table.

 

“Is our cousin Thorin!” Kili finished.

 

Thorin stared at Bilbo, before he got up and stood in front of him.

 

“So, this is a Hobbit.” Thorin said, eyeing Bilbo.

 

Bilbo stood behind Gandalf just a bit more. Thorin looked at him a moment longer before speaking.

 

“He looks like a rabbit.” Thorin finally said.

 

Bilbo gave an indignant squawk while Gandalf sighed.

 

“I am **not** a rabbit!” Bilbo yelled, before hiding behind Gandalf as Thorin seemed to glare at him.

 

Thorin huffed and went back to his seat.

 

“You can sit next to me Bilbo!” Bofur offered.

 

Bilbo looked to Gandalf, who nodded. Bilbo took in a deep breath, and sat between Bofur and Balin.

 

“So, where are ya from Bilbo?” Bofur asked, grabbing a plate of apple slices and a juice box.

 

“I live on Shire Street.” Bilbo said quietly.

 

“Where’s that?” Balin asked.

 

“It’s a little ways from here. Near Hobbiton Day Care.” Bilbo said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

 

A plate of apple slices and a juice box appeared before him. He looked up to see Bifur, bringing his hands back to his own snack. Bilbo silently thanked him, causing Bifur to give a grunt. Bilbo ate silently through snack time. He gladly helped Gandalf clean up while the rest of the dwarves went to play. All of the dwarves, that is, except Thorin. He seemed to be waiting for Bilbo. He couldn’t avoid him for the rest of the day, so Bilbo gathered all his courage and moved to try and read one of the books. But as Bilbo passed Thorin, the dwarf spoke up.

 

“I want to play market with you.” Thorin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Leave you on a cliff hanger! Bwa ha ha ha ha!


	3. A Grocer?

Bilbo froze. He was not expecting that.

 

“Um, okay?” Bilbo said, quite unsure of what to make of this.

 

Thorin nodded and led Bilbo to a corner where Fili and Kili already had the play market set up. Thorin took Bilbo to a basket of play fruit and vegetables.

 

“You’ll be the grocer. Fili’s the butcher, and I’m the black smith.” Thorin said, before walking over to where a box had a wooden sword and axe on it.

 

Bilbo stood behind his box and watched as Kili “bought” some meat from Fili with fake coins. Kili then moved to Bilbo.

 

“Are these fruits fresh, Mister Grocer?” Kili asked, examining an apple.

 

“Oh yes. Just got them this morning.” Bilbo responded.

 

“Right. Then I will take this apple for one coin.” Kili said, putting a coin down.

 

“Oh, but a fine apple such as that one is certainly worth three coins. Any smart person would know that.” Bilbo said. “Are you a smart person?”

 

“Well, of course I am!” Kili said, puffing his chest. “Three coins it is!”

 

Kili paid, and Bilbo let out a soft giggle at his cleverness at the dwarf. Kili was exchanging a few coins with Thorin for an axe, before Fili started pretending to be an orc and made Kili play battle with him. Thorin only sighed, before he turned to Bilbo and walked up to him.

 

“That was smart.” Thorin said.

 

“Th-thanks.” Bilbo said.

 

Thorin gave him a nod before leaving to play with Dwalin. Bilbo stood there a moment, before going to the reading area and grabbing a book. The rest of the day went by quietly, with Bilbo reading and glancing at the other children as they played. Three o’clock rolled around and the parents came to pick up their children. Many of the dwarfs were surprised to see Bilbo and Belladonna, but they welcomed the Hobbits.

 

“I must say, we should exchange contact information to let the little ones play together.” Dis, mother of Fili and Kili, said.

 

“Oh! That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Belladonna said, instantly warming up to the lady dwarf.

 

While the adults chatted for a moment, Bilbo was surrounded by Fili, Kili, and Thorin.

 

“So, we’ll see you tomorrow Bilbo?” Fili asked.

 

“Well, yes. I’m going to be coming here for a long while.” Bilbo said, fidgeting under the attention.

 

“That’s great! We’ll see you then!” Kili said.

 

The two brothers ran to their mother, while Thorin stayed behind.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Grocer.” Thorin said, with the tiniest of smiles, then left to his own father’s side.


	4. Planning and Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was smiling and giggling far too much while writing this chapter.

Bilbo just looked on dumbfounded. Had he just made a friend? Bilbo asked his mother what he should make of it when they returned home for dinner.

“I think you’ve made several friends within the Durin’s. But if you don’t like them, you don’t have to be friends with them.” Belladonna said. “Do you like them?”

Bilbo thought about it. Many of them were very nice, and he liked playing with them. Even Thorin was… okay.

“I like them mama. They’re nice.” Bilbo said.

Belladonna tousled his curls and then slipped him into bed. The next day, Bilbo was surprised again by Thorin as he silently read.

“Come with me.” Thorin all but ordered.

Needless to say, Bilbo followed. Thorin led him to a window, and he had Bilbo and himself peeking over it.

“Do you see the playground?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo nodded.

“It’s taken from the Oak class by one person and his class. They’re the Tunnel class, but we just call them Goblins. Their leader is Drake Smaug.” Thorin said, glaring.

His fierce gaze turned to Bilbo.

“He uses it to play with his dragon toy. If you take it and hide it, we can play.” Thorin said.

“Wh-what?! I can’t take things! My mama says that taking things is bad!” Bilbo said.

“And he takes the playground from us! That makes him bad!” Thorin argued.

Bilbo couldn’t argue with that, because it was true. Bilbo scrunched his face in thought. Maybe he could just ask Smaug to not take the playground and to share with the Oak class. Bilbo voiced this to Thorin, and received a scowl.

“You know nothing of the world.” Thorin huffed, turning on his heels and joining Dwalin on the play mat.

Bilbo couldn’t understand it. Why was Thorin so upset by this?

“Alright class! Music time!” Gandalf called.

Bilbo was still perplexed by all of this, but went to his spot next to Bofur for music class.

“Today, we’re going to be singing.” Gandalf announced, handing out sheets of paper.

Bilbo looked at the title, furrowing his brow as he read.

“The Song of the Lonely Mountain.” Bilbo sounded out carefully.

“Oh! This is one of my favorites!” Kili said.

“Mom sings it to us at bed time.” Fili smiled.

Many of the dwarflings cleared their throats as Gandalf brought out a flute.

 

“Far over, the misty mountains cold.” They all harmonized.

 

Bilbo’s voice was in a higher range, but felt utterly drowned out by Thorin’s much deeper tone. Bilbo kept his ear turned to him, wanting to hear each note. When they were done and Gandalf was collecting the papers, Bilbo sidled up to Thorin.

“You, um, have a really good singing voice.” Bilbo said, shuffling his feet.

Thorin’s eyes grew wide, his cheeks slightly dusted with color.

“My grandfather taught me the song.” Thorin said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Oh. Well… I’m happy he did.” Bilbo smiled.

He rushed off to play with Bofur and Bombur, his heart pounding. If he hadn’t, Bilbo would have seen the small smile on Thorin’s face.


	5. Contracts, Past, and Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear on some things, Thrain is Thorin's father. Dis is Thrain's sister. Erebor is the name of the day care. Belladonna works as a travel agent for "Eagle Air".
> 
> Also, have a long chapter!

Thorin got a big surprise the next day. He had been playing cowboys with most of the class, when Bilbo came up to him.

“I’ll help you.” The Hobbit blurted out.

“What?” The dwarflings exclaimed.

“I’ll help you get the playground.” Bilbo smiled.

Thorin could not believe it. He didn’t let his surprise show though.

“Balin. Give him a Contratact.” Thorin said, trying to sound as official as possible.

Balin pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled some black crayon onto it.

“You can’t tattle on us. If you get in trouble, you get yourself out. Um…” Balin thought as he scratched his head with the crayon, “You have to be really sneaky. Like a… Like a Burgalar!”

When Balin felt it was done, he handed a green crayon to Bilbo and a Blue one to Thorin.

“I have to sign it first to make it official.” Thorin said, taking the page.

He messily wrote his name onto the paper before giving it to Bilbo. The Hobbit looked at it for a moment, before nodding his head. He wrote his name as cleanly as possible under Thorin’s blocky lettering.

“Right then. When do we do it?” Bofur asked.

“Before Christmas.” Thorin announced.

The next few days were spent with telling Bilbo all they could about the playground. The “Green Wood” class liked to stay by the jungle gym, while the “Cavern Class” and “Tunnel Class” played by the sand box. Among the cavern class was an Orc named Azog Cormag, who always bullied Thorin.

“Why doesn’t Thorin like him?” Bilbo asked.

“They got into a fight last year.” Fili supplied.

“A huge one.” Kili added.

“Thorin was alone when it happened, most of us trying to find an adult to help.” Balin said, “But Thorin was strong. He used a tree branch as a shield when Azog tried to hit him. Thorin hit back, and broke Azog’s hand. They both got in a lot of trouble, but Thorin made sure he knew not to mess with a Durin.”

Bilbo still couldn’t understand why dwarves were so violent. He thought it was because they were made from stone, but that was a silly idea. After snacks, Gandalf had everyone lay down for a nap. Gandalf had to run out for an errand, but said he would be back by the end of nap time. Bilbo couldn’t sleep. Bombur’s snores were loud enough to keep him awake. He heard frantic whispering and crept over to the voices. He found Fili and Kili staring out into the hall.

“What’s wrong?” Bilbo asked.

“We had a few ponies out in the hall in a fence…” Fili started.

“And now they’re gone.” Kili finished.

Bilbo saw paint smears on the ground.

“Shouldn’t we tell Gandalf? Or Thorin?” Bilbo asked.

They seemed to listen to Thorin, most of the time.

“Um, we were thinking that because you were a Burglar, you could get them back.” Fili reasoned.

Bilbo frowned at the blonde.

“And we’ll come with you!” Kili cheered.

Bilbo and Fili shushed him. They snuck out of the classroom and followed the trail of paint smears. It led to a bathroom, where Bilbo saw some of the biggest kids he had ever seen.

“Who are they?” Bilbo asked, trembling.

“Trollshaws.” Kili hissed.

They had the ponies off to the side of the closet, covered in paint.

“We have to get the ponies.” Bilbo whispered.

“Yes! You should!” Fili said.

Bilbo looked at him with confusion and fear.

“You’re so quiet, they’ll never hear you coming!” Kili said. “We’ll be right behind you!”

“And if you get into trouble, hoot like an owl!” Fili added.

Bilbo wasn’t sure, but he was going to try.

“How come you get the red paint and I always get the green?!” One asked as Bilbo snuck in.

“Cause I’m the oldest! That’s why!” The tallest Trollshaw said.

“Well, painting the floor is stupid! I want to paint something else!” The biggest Trollshaw said.

Just as Bilbo was about to grab the ponies, the first kid that spoke turned around and sneezed on him. It was gross and Bilbo wanted to cry.

“Look! He’s trying to take our pretty ponies!” He screeched.

The kids leapt to their feet and surrounded Bilbo.

“What are you? Some kind of squirrel thing?” The tall Trollshaw asked.

“I’m a burgala- a Hobbit!” Bilbo squeaked.

“A Burgala-Hobbit?” The Trollshaw that sneezed on Bilbo asked.

“Can we paint him?” The big Trollshaw asked.

“We can try!”

They tried to catch Bilbo, but he was too fast. Unfortunately, they closed the door and Bilbo couldn’t reach the handle.

“Are there any more hiding?” The tall Trollshaw asked.

“No. Just me!” Bilbo squeaked.

“He’s lying.” The sneezing Trollshaw said, “Let’s paint him green and make him look icky!”

Bilbo tried to run, but he was so tired. Instead, he hooted like the brothers had told him to.

“You leave him alone!” Kili yelled suddenly.

The door was open now, with Kili standing in the doorway.

“Or what?” The biggest kid asked.

The rest of the Oak Class poured in, distracting the Trollshaws. Bilbo grabbed the ponies and put them outside where they wouldn’t get taken. Because of this, the tallest Trollshaw could grab him by his shirt hem.

“You better stop, or else we’ll paint him all over!” He threatened.

Bilbo looked to Thorin, scared the dwarf would let them. But to his surprise, Thorin stood still, hands to his side.

“Fine.” He growled.

The rest of the class stopped running around and stood by Thorin.

“Now,” The tall Trollshaw started. “How to paint you?”

“Let’s make them brown!” The biggest Trollshaw offered.

“No! We should paint them purple! Like jelly!” The sneezing Trollshaw yelled.

All three were about to put their colored hands on Thorin, when they were gathered up in a grip.

“You three are in very big trouble.” Gandalf huffed, “As are the rest of you.”

Gandalf turned to Bilbo, the back of his shirt red and looking like he might cry.

“Bilbo, take the others back to the class. I’ll be with all of you shortly.” Gandalf said, taking the Trollshaws with him.

Bilbo led the way back, but not before grabbing the ponies.

“You were amazing Bilbo!” Kili praised.

“And so brave!” Fili cheered.

“I wasn’t the brave one.” Bilbo mumbled. “Thorin was.”

Bilbo looked to Thorin, who was marching in the front of the class with a silver sand shovel the Trollshaws had left behind. Gandalf gave all of them a good scolding about leaving and not looking for an adult to help, and received the same lecture when they got home to their parents and families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shinigami24 for bringing asking about this! I didn't think of most of this until you asked!


	6. The Wheels on the Van Go... Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a field trip day! Yay!

The next day, Gandalf had a surprise for the class. They were going on a field trip!

“Line up class. And we’re using the buddy system, so find a partner!” Gandalf announced.

Everyone rushed to pair with each other. Bilbo stood back, watching away from the dwarves.

“Bilbo?” Bofur called out, “Why don’t you have a partner?”

Bilbo mumbled about not wanting to upset someone. Bofur huffed, adjusting his hat. The dwarf walked over to Gandalf, pulling on his pant leg.

“Bilbo doesn’t have a partner.” Bofur said.

Gandalf looked, seeing Thorin talking to Balin and Dwalin.

“Thorin. Can you please be Bilbo’s partner?” Gandalf asked.

Thorin frowned, but didn’t argue.

“Try to keep up Hobbit.” Thorin huffed.

Bilbo did try, but it was so much harder with Thorin’s longer gait. Gandalf had them winding around halls and past other classrooms.

“Gandalf!” Radaghast Brown exclaimed.

“What are you doing here?” Gandalf asked, confused.

“The rabbits! They have chewed through their cage! I need help catching them!” Radaghast bemoaned.

Gandalf let out an exasperated sigh. As he asked the other adult what happened exactly, a class of orcs passed them. Thorin and the others stuck their tongues out at them, which the orcs reciprocated. Bilbo stood behind them, not wanting to get in trouble.

“Right. Now that that’s taken care of,” Gandalf breathed, “Let’s get back on track.”

Bilbo was more than glad to do so. He stuck by Thorin’s side, almost running to stay beside him. Gandalf made sure to buckle everyone into their seats before starting up the large van. They sang songs to help past the time.

“Where are you taking us Gandalf?” Thorin asked, a little annoyed.

Gandalf only smirked at him as he parked. When they got out, Bilbo gasped in joy.

“It used to be one of Imladris Universities study hall, but now…” Gandalf trailed off.

“It’s Rivendell Library.” Bilbo grinned.

Thorin watched the Hobbit and how excited he had become. Gandalf hurried them inside and over to the children’s section of the library.

“Welcome Gandalf. I see you’ve brought your class with you.” An elf greeted.

Bilbo was mesmerized by him.

“Elrond! It’s so good to see you.” Gandalf smiled, “Class, this is Mister Elrond, the head librarian.”

“And you must be Thorin. I knew your father when we went to school with each other.” Elrond greeted.

“Really? He never talked about you.” Thorin huffed.

Bilbo blanched at how rude Thorin had been.

“So much like your father.” Elrond laughed. “Come. It’s story time.”

A young elf woman began to read the story. Kili was absolutely enraptured as he listened. She finished, and clapped the loudest.

“How can you like elves?” Dwalin asked, nose wrinkling.

“I- I don’t!” Kili blushed, “They’re too tall, and don’t have beards. But, she’s pretty.”

The elf he pointed to turned to take some books to the front desk.

“That’s not an elf lady.” Dwalin grinned.

The others joined in laughing at Kili, who looked close to tears. His brother comforted him.

“I don’t care if you like elf boys or girls. You can like whoever you want.” Fili stated, hugging him.

“I don’t like anyone.” Kili grumbled, but accepted the hug.

The others went off to other parts of the library, promising to be at the front desk immediately. Thorin began to walk off without Bilbo, and the poor Hobbit had to run off to catch up to him.

“Where are you going?” Bilbo hissed.

“Follow me and I’ll show you.” Thorin whispered.

Bilbo frowned, but did so. Thorin continued until they were at the very back of the library.

“This is the fiction and mystery section.” Thorin pointed out.

Bilbo was stunned by this. He thought the dwarf would be interested in history or something else like that.

“Why do you look like that?” Thorin asked, looking at Bilbo’s face.

“Nothing!” He squeaked. “I just… Didn’t know you liked books like this.”

Thorin glared, before huffing and browsing the shelves. Bilbo did much the same. He found the usual books, but one caught his attention.

“The Adverntures of Durin?” Bilbo read the title.

“Oh! That’s one of my favorites!” Thorin beamed.

He began to regale the Hobbit about how it was based on Durin, one of the first seven dwarves. Bilbo listened, surprised how eloquent Thorin could be.

“And then he returned home to start a family. Well? Do you think you’ll read it?” Thorin asked.

“Um, you sort of told me everything about the book.” Bilbo laughed, “But I think I will.”

Thorin nodded at that, silent. He turned back to Bilbo, looking at a few of the books as a frown began to etch itself onto his face.

“What’s wrong? Are you upset?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo shook his head.

“I can’t find any books with Hobbits.” Bilbo pouted.

Thorin thought it was kind of cute, but didn’t like Bilbo being upset. He searched and searched, until he found something.

“Here. I think this might help.” Thorin said.

Bilbo looked at the book. It was about a young Hobbit, and how he needed to find a special plant to save his mother.

“Oh! There’s a dwarf in it!” Bilbo exclaimed.

Thorin sidled up to Bilbo, reading the back.

“Huh. That’s interesting.” Thorin hummed.

They went back to the front desk, most of the others ready to go. Bilbo handed his books over, checking them out.

“These are advanced books, Mister Baggins.” Elrond commented.

“I know. But I would very much like to read them.” Bilbo smiled.

Elrond smiled back at him.

“And you will. You are welcome here anytime, and I look forward to seeing you again.” Elrond said.

Bilbo took his books, excited to begin reading. Thorin walked slowly, in order for Bilbo to not have to run to stay next to him.

“No books for you Thorin?” Gandalf wondered as he buckled them up in the van.

“I didn’t see any that interesting.” Thorin mumbled.

Gandalf watched him a moment, before shaking his head. Bilbo already had his nose in _The Adventures of Durin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever and a day since and update! I wrote this story on a whim and never really knew where I was taking it. I kind of know where I'm going now, but updates might take awhile. Thank you all so much for reading this and any of my other works!


End file.
